Naruto Uzumaki: Revolutions
by Matai Arashi Sekko
Summary: What happens when the Hokage gives a letter to Naruto finding out the truth of his clan and his mother? Will he better himself as a ninja or still be our favorite knuckle headed ninja?  UPDATE: NEED A BETA AND PLEASE RE-READ ALL CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was in his mind scape as he was sleeping in his small bedroom, and he wasn't having the best dreams a person can have, he was having everything but it.

"W-where am I?" Naruto said as he was observing the change of scenery. He was no longer in his bedroom but inside some sort of sewer that the only thing that can be heard was a loud monstrous breathing. Suddenly there was a loud yawn that could have been heard through out the whole fire nation if the event wasn't happening inside Naruto's mind.

"Whose there!" asked Naruto now frightened.

**"Foolish mortal I am over here, follow the sound of my voice it will guide you to me." **

Naruto not knowing what to do, started following the sound coming from the unknown source. As he was going to turn right into another tunnel in the sewers he then noticed a overly large sized cage in the heart of the sewer that had a paper note that was holding two large doors shut, it read "Seal".

_I wonder if that thing in the cage was the thing that called me over here, well better find out now._

Naruto immeditly noticed a fox the size of a twenty floored building, it had nine tails and it's fur was a mix of dark orange and blood red, with demonic red eyes. Upon seeing this Naruto froze from fear, he was stiff as a rock.

"Wh- what are you?" Naruto was still having trouble to realize the being that was right in front of him was the nine tailed biju.

**"Ah, it is about time that you pay a visit to me, isn't that right kit?''**

"What are you, and what do you want with me?" asked a frightened Naruto.

**"Ah, I have forgotten that the elders and people of this foul land did not tell you, but there actions did, if you want revenge for your what they have done from the years of abuse, I can assist you by slaughtering them, all you have to do is rip of that note right there and I will be on my way."**

"No, I wont do that! I don't know what you are but you are dumb thinking that I would want to do that. I, Naruto Uzumaki, will become hokage one day and protect the village with my life and gain the villager's respect, that way no one will give me those glares and horrible treatment."

**"Hm, you are either truly brave, foolish, have balls the size of mellons, or all of the above, when the time comes and I know it will, you will need my power, but until that time comes or until you find out the truth we will have to depart." said Kyuubi fading away from Naruto's mind as Naruto was hearing his alarm clock go off.**

So what do you guys think, pretty good right, anyway I'm going to need ideas so can you guys review and leave a few hints on what to do for my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the first chapter 2 was fucked up and was a draft that was actually switched with this one didnt notice till now sowy

**Chapter 2**

**Beep Beep Beep **WHAM went the annoying alarm clock as Naruto chucked it across the room. As Naruto started to rub his eyes from the sun's light that was seeping through Naruto's broken window he then heard a very faint beep from the alarm clock.

"Fucking persistant little peice of shit aren't ya?" The alarm clock then beeped again mocking Naruto as he took the alarm clock and chucked it out the window letting it crash into someones backyard so they could deal with the devil of an alarm clock. "As I thought."

Naruto then got up from his bed and looked at the time on his clock hanging on the wall.

"Five thirthy, great I still have three more hours." said our favorite blonde as he got up and started to heat up some water for his ramen. " I wonder what that dream was about last night? It was so dark, yet it felt so familliar, I wonder if its a sign of somesort?"

Naruto finished up his breakfest and took a quick cold shower since he didn't have enough money to pay for the heat bill. After Naruto got out of the shower he put on his worn out orange jumpsuit and took a quick look at his calander, it dated October 10 (A/N I'm assuming thats his birthday and the day the kyuubi attacked) " Today's my birthday, that means the Kyuubi's parade is also be staying away from the villagers today?" Naruto said sadly as he exited his apartment checking if all his windows were shut so he didn' t have any villagers vandalising his property.

Naruto started to take a long walk to the ninja academy since he had alot of time in his hands. Unknowing to him, one of the villagers were stalking him, trying to stick Naruto with a amulet paper note (paper bomb). As the old man was nearing up, Naruto had sensed the danger and turned back to grab the villager's arm in time to block him from placing the paper note on his back.

"What the hell dou you think you are doing, you old hag!" Naruto shouted at the old man.

"What everyone should have done the day you were born demon brat, banzai" With that the old man was setting off the amulet paper bomb on himself while trying to bear hug Naruto.

"W-w-what the fuck are you doung old man, get off!" Narutoshoved the old man off his leg and barely evaded the explosion as the whole area bursted in a mushroom cloud and then set in flames taking out the old man setting a good chunck of Naruto's sleeve on his right arm on fire.

"AAAAAHHHHGGGG!" Naruto yelled loudly waking up the remander of the villagers from there sleep as he was rolling on the floor from all the pain.

_**In the Hokage's office**_

The third Hokage was busy resting and sipping some berry tea as he heard the terrifing screaming. He spat the tea out and summoned his anbu.

"What the hell is going on" asked the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto has been attacked by one of the villagers. He is currently in stable condition but his right arm is badly burnt" said the anbu officer in a serious tone.

"Where is he right now!" asked the third Hokage in rage.

"He currently is in the hospital in the east district, hurry I shall guide you there." replied the anbu.

**Emergency Room Current Time 7:45 am**

Naruto was resting on top of the strecher as the Hokage entered the room. Naruto's arm was covered in bandages and had a couple of blood stains on it, upon seeing this, the Hokage was on a verge of tears.

In a faint whisper, the Hokage started to say "I'm sorry Minato. I'm sorry that the village you loved very much still can't acknowledege your finale wishes for your son. I'm sorry that they are so blind that they can't see that they are attacking a child who wants noting but to become Hokage and to be known." As the Hokage finished his short speech he broke down into tears.

When the Hokage stopped his crying Naruto started to sway back and forth until he shuttered his eyes back open.

"Wh-where am I?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto started to look around his room until he spotted the Third Hokage.

"Old man (can someone tell me Naruto's nick name for the third) what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see if you are ok, I heard what one of the villagers did to you while you were walking around the village." The hokage responded back.

" Gramps, can you tell me why the magority of the village hates me." Naruto asked

The hokage hesitated for a moment, then he began, " It's because Naruto, humans are afraid of the things that they can't see, or what they can not understand.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I am going to tell you the answer, but you need to understand that you are you, ok? Naruto looked at the Hokage ackwardly for a second, he then nodded his head. The Hokage then began "Naruto before I tell you anything I am going to tell you about your mother and her side of the family, but I will not tell you of your father just yet Naruto."

As Naruto was about to say something about that, the Hokage beat him to it. "Naruto, please understand that I am doing this for your saftey, I promise I will tell when I think you are old enogh Naruto, but not right now, that will have to wait for another time.

"Can you please tell me of my mother now though?" Naruto asked the Sandiame with a pleading look.

"Yes naruto, but I won't be telling you of your mother, because all of the details about her and your mom's part of the linage is in this storage scroll." The Hokage then tossed a storage scroll to Naruto which he caught quickly caught and realesed the seal. Inside it was a letter, three hoodies and three colored anbu pants to go along with it(think military), black, white, and silver, each of the hoodies had the spiral crest on the back of it and a smaller one on the right shoulder. The rest of the items that were laying on the bed were 32 throwing knifes in a gray leg pouch, along with it was a 24 inch Blade (think that tiny ass blade that kakashi had)that had the Uzumaki crest on the handle in a holster meant to be tied around the ankle, a titanium plated crossbow with 90 bolts, 10 in the holder and one in the chamber ( go on youtube and type in pse tac15 to get a clear image on it it looks bad ass) a gray bag that you wear around the tail bone (think halo reach assault/commando chest but only the back of it in silver) and a black tactical soft case pouch that goes on the left waist. The last item on the bed (bout damn time) was a package that had the words Naruto on it. (By the way with all the clothes that Naruto got he wont be wearing them until Shippuden)

After Naruto and the Hokage stopped going through all the stuff that popped out of the scroll,(I know your probally thinking even more crap) Naruto then reached for the package, in it was a big letter, and small scroll that had the some of the words smudged out, it looked like it said "Guardians of (this is the part that is smudged out) Uzu*****" As Naruto was about to open up the letter he suddenly stopped, a picture of Naruto in his mothers arm fell out of the package and another but the Hokage caught that one before Naruto could notice knowing full well that was a picture of both his parents holding him.

A single tear fell from Naruto's eye as he said "She's beatiful."

AS again I apoligize for not uploading the right chapter other than that what is going to happenn to Naruto when he reads the letter


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time no excuses. On with the story.

Dislclamer: I don't own Naruto if I did then I would make Naruto have a pet fox.

"She's beatiful" Naruto stated out loud as a lone tear fell down from his cheek.

"Are you going to be alright Naruto" The Third Hokage asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think its time to read the letter Jiji." (that's what Naruto calls him right?)

_To My Beloved Son Naruto,_

_ I know I do not have much time left in this world, but that is not stopping me from telling you how much I love you and how it pains me to know that I won't be there for you when you gruduate the acadmey, when you get married to the woman you love, and lastly when you become the greatest ninja known to mankind. With the time that is left I want to tell you about our clan,the Uzumaki clan. We were a __prominent clan in Uzushiogakure and we are cousins to the Senju clan. We were feared across the world as the best in fuinjutsu, but this is the main reason that Uzu no longer stands today since it was destroyed in The Second Shinobi World War. I have left you a couple of our clan's scrolls with Sarutobi Sensai. Naruto know this, you are the last of the Uzumaki clan and we need you to live, to bring our clan into light again, I'm not saying go and have a harem of girls becuase if you do then I swear to kami I will haunt you till the day you die okay sweety.(You could actually feel Naruto shaking in fear)_

_ There are a few things I need to tell you, one of them being that I am the second jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and I am terrilbly sorry for the amount of pain you had to go through as you were a child, I know how it feels to be shunned because of something you can not controll. I want to tell you that the fox was not alway's this sinister and evi, that there was a time when he was actually reasonably nice by demon standards but that has changed because of a man called Madara Uchiha. This man is the devil himself, he had cast a genjutsu on the Kyuubi so he could destroy the Leaf Village. The reason why the Kyuubi had gotten out this terrible day was becuase during labor the seal is weakened greatly and Madara had ripped him out of me using a forbidden justsu. This is something that I want you to know that I was told by the first Jinchuriki, Mito Uzumaki, that the only way to tame the Kyuubi is through love and I think this actually works so never fall into the path of hate because the outcome is never good. There is a the scroll that I have left you is the Summoning Jutsu of the Great Bears. This summoning jutsu was passed on through the clan since the very begining. When you sign the contract you will also get a kit that will always remain loyal to you and would even die for you if needed. Mine had died a long time ago trying to save me from drowning when I only just a girl, I will never forget her till this day. You two will form a bond like no other and it's average life span is actually incredible, it will die when you die unless it dies trying to save you or it is killed. _

_ P.S Please tell Sarutobi to do the Great Heaven and Hell Change jutsu, he will know what I'm talking about but please Naruto this jutsu is meant to make you in fully controll of the fox for a longer amount of time than what it was supposed to be since your seal is still incomplete, but the catch is that you will have to go through a huge amount of pain, a pain like no other, this jutsu will change you and when it's complete you make have a change of physical and mental traits it may be a good thing or a bad thing it depends on how you use it. _

_I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and your father does too._

_ Goodbye my Naruto._

As Naruto was finished reading the letter he was now full of tears. The Third Hokage had then given Naruto the thing he needed the most right now, a hug. After about a half hour later when Naruto was done crying the Third Hokage started to say "Naruto I know you want to use that jutsu but I just want to warn you that when Kushina did it she was in pain years after and not even the Kyuubi himeself could heal all those scars."

"I know gramps but I want to be able to prove myself, if I could do this then I have proven that I am worth it that I am meant to be a ninja, gramps this is something I need to do, I want to be able to protect the village and the people of the village so they know that I'm not the fox but Uzumaki Naruto." Out of all the years that the Hokage had been with Naruto he had never been so proud of him in his life."

"Minato, Kushina, are you two watching him right now, you two would be so proud" The Hokage thought to himsel with a smile that hadn't been seen for awhile. "Okay Naruto just give me about ten minutes to gather up all the matr'ials and shinobi needed for the job."

Ten minutes later

In the Hokage's office was Shikaku Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Hiashi Hyuga, and Kurenai Yuhi with the Hokage himself holding small insanley sharp rods.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Asuma Sarutobi in sheer concern for Naruto.

"This is not my desicion, its Naruto's." replied back The Hokakge.

"So what is it thatwe have to do?" asked Anko

"Each of you will be given a rod that you will have need to pierce all the way through Naruto's shoulders, hands, feet, ribs, legs, and Hiashi will be taking smaller versions of the rods and peirce through all of Naruto's tenketsu points while I work on the the jutsu it self, but you need to push a constant flow of chakra into the rods for this to work."

"But Hokage-sama, wouldn't the amount of pain that Naruto will have to go through put him in shock!" exclaimed Kurenai and Kakashi worried greatly for Naruto.

"Normally yes, but this Justsu will keep Naruto alive through the whole technique and the end result would be him having complete controll of the Kyuubi chakra for a couple of years befoe it goes back to it's previous state and Naruto will also gain a few more quailities with it, the only drawback is that this will cause immense pain that will happen from time to time and severe scars that will never fade away. Naruto has to be awake through the whole process for it to work also but we can only provide him with pain killersthat numb the pain a little bit."

"May I offer Naruto some of my cigarettes since they will also numb the pain down and help with the stress levels." Asuma asked

Everyone in the room looked at Kurenai knowing shit was about to o down "Are you crazy, do you know how bad those things are for your health, and he is a teenager not to mention!" shouted Kurenai while hitting Asuma in the back of the head.

"Actually Asuma thats a great idea since the fox is there to prevent any type of health problems and they will help Naruto in the future too since they help with stress and pain as you said" Kakashi said

"Its settled then, Asuma give Naruto a couple of your cigerettes." The Hokage announced. The Hokage then looked at Kurenai "No buts Kurenai, I know you don't like smoking, but there is nothing else we can do." Kurenai then looked down in shame.

"Ok, let's get this over with already. Naruto, you can come in now we have everything ready."

"Here take this your going to need this to coupe with the pain." Asuma said as he lit up a cigerette for Naruto. Naruto just replied a small thank you as he took of his shirt and laid down on the table.

"This is going to hurt a lot so are you ready Naruto?"

"Yes" was all he said.

And so it had begun.


End file.
